a mother's reunion
by decoruslamia
Summary: After not seeing her mother for a whole year. Poppy decides that it would be better if she knew the truth. But will they be able to live as one big happy family?
1. persuaded

Disclaimer: L.J Smith owns Poppy, James and Poppy's father and mother.

Spoilers: Secret vampire

"Please James, I miss them" Poppy whispered into his ear, her bright copper curls brushing his cheek. James groaned in frustration he had been telling her all day that she couldn't visit her mother. Telling her they wouldn't accept her. She was dead, after all they had buried her for god sakes and now Poppy wanted to turn up on their doorstep as if nothing had happened.

She lightly kissed his cheek trailing down to his jaw line. Trying to persuade him. She knew what James was thinking, but it would be alright if her father explained things to her mother first, which he would, she had already asked him.

"Poppy what if some one from the town notices you" James said, looking into her bright green eyes willing them to understand how stupid this idea of hers was. "I've already explained that to you, don't you listen? Dad will bring them over here" she told him, beginning to loose her patience with him.

"And how exactly will he _bring them over here_?" he asked. "I don't know" Poppy looked confused. She didn't actually know how he was going to get them here, she just knew he would.

She could feel James searching her mind. "What are you doing" she asked, guarding him suspiciously. 'You spaced out, I was just seeing what you were thinking' she heard him say in her mind. 'Oh' she replied the same way.

'So can I see them' she asked mischievously. He looked at her, at her cute little pixie face staring up at him. 'Yes' he whispered, his defences breaking. Poppy's eyes glinted with triumph.

She quickly jumped up from him and in a sudden rush dashed towards her father's study to tell him of the news.

* * *

James watched as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Marvelling at how much energy she had. It had been a week since Poppy had persuaded him that it was a good idea for her and her Mother to meet up. Through he still had his doubts.

Suddenly the door opened. Poppy suddenly froze, then spun around to face her mum.


	2. Met

**Disclaimers: All character and concepts of the Night World belong to talented L. J. Smith.

* * *

Authors note: sorry I haven't updated sooner, thank you to all my reviewers. Also would anyone tell me what Poppy's mother and father actual names are. And what they look like.

* * *

A Mother's Reunion **

**Chapter 2: Met.**

* * *

Her mother was hyperventilating. Her shiny eyes wide with shock. They had told her about Poppy, that she was still alive. But it wasn't until she walked through that door and saw her little girl did she believe them.  
  
"Poppy?" she asked, her voice cracked and tears wound their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Mom?" Poppy questioned, her bright green eyes brimming with tears.  
  
In a matter of seconds they had closed the space between them and collapsed in each others arms.  
  
Phil and James silently crept round them and quietly shut the door.  
  
"Poppy.... You're alive. I can't.........."she trailed off, unable to carry on and burst out into another fit of sobs, Poppy joined her.  
  
"I missed you mom" Poppy cried, burying her head into her mums shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too sweetheart".  
  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry honey, we have each other now, I take care of you, I'll never live you" her mom claimed wiping tears off both of their faces.  
  
"Oh......... mom".  
  
Both shed tears together, wrapped in each others arms.  
  
Outside James, Phil, Cliff and Poppy's father shared smiles at what they heard.

* * *

Three hours later they were gathered around the silver widescreen TV in Poppy's father's lounge. Poppy and her mother were talking quietly as not to disturb the others watching the movie, not knowing that the others were in fact listening to them and pretending to watch the TV anytime poppy or her mother turned around. "You should have told me" her mother whispered.  
  
"I couldn't you know that, the Night World laws...." Poppy trailed off, looking into her mom's soft russet coloured eyes.  
  
Her mother smiled, a sad smile "I suppose that dream I had the night of your funeral wasn't a dream at all"  
  
"That was me..... I could not of left without saying some sort of goodbye" Poppy explained.  
  
"Thank to god that James changed you, I have a lot to be grateful to him for".  
  
"I know mom, I also have _alot_ to thank Jamie for" Poppy said, mischief in her eyes.  
  
Phil stiffened in his seat and James smiled at her.  
  
"Neither of you have to thank me for anything, I would do anything for Poppy, after all she is my soulmate I couldn't of watched her die" James said.  
  
Poppy's mother grinned, went "ahhh...." jumped off her seat and flung her arms around James neck, kissing him on both cheeks.  
  
"Mom, Cliff is just there and remember James is my soulmate not yours" Poppy joked.  
  
They all laughed and Poppy's mother's cheeks flushed a deep crimson.  
  
"We have to go do something to celebrate Cliff cut in, saving his wife from any future humiliation.  
  
"Dinner?" Poppy's father suggested.  
  
"Blood?" James said.  
  
Phil looked disgusted but joined in with the laughter.  
  
"Dinner sounds fine, me and Jamie can still eat human food" Poppy spoke.  
  
They all agreed that they should go have dinner and headed towards the nearest restaurant.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
